


Lavender Bones

by fallingintoimagination, maddierose



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Mating Bond, Sex, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintoimagination/pseuds/fallingintoimagination, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddierose/pseuds/maddierose
Summary: Demetria of the Winter Court dreams of a life away from her cruel husband Eris…especially after an encounter with Cassian, leading to the mating bond clicking into place. Seeing to fragile relationships between courts, Roksana of the Dawn Court finds herself developing feelings for Azriel. Yet there is a presence growing in Prythian, something terrifying. Cassian/OC; Azriel/OC.
Relationships: Azriel (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Cassian (ACoTaR) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. From Shadow

**Warnings: domestic violence**

It had been mere days since they had arrived back in the Autumn Court following the fifty long years they had spent Under The Mountain. Demetria had been very young before Amarantha – only seventeen years old, and freshly married to Eris Vanserra. She was still young by high fae standards, and still becoming accustomed to her husband’s court, which she had never been to before their marriage.

“Demetria.” Eris strode into the room, examining his wife as she ate her dinner. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” she murmured.

Their marriage had been one of convenience – and an alliance, between the Winter and Autumn Courts. Demetria had been precisely what Lord Beron wanted for his eldest son and heir. She was a demure and delicate creature, with silver-blonde hair and pale blue eyes. A true Winter beauty, with the timidness and gentle manners that would make Eris a fine wife. The girl had been terrified of him at first. Sometimes, she still was.

“Can I help you, husband?” she asked as Eris sat across from her, taking care to keep her tone even so the words did not come across as sharp.

He leaned back in his chair. “I merely wish to make sure you are alright.”

“Of course.” Her brow furrowed into a frown. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Eris and Demetria’s marriage had been civil at best. She had never been under the impression that her husband would love her. Her sole purpose was to obey Eris and have an heir by him. Five years ago, their union had produced a child – their daughter, Holly. Although Eris had been slightly disappointed – his mother had only ever had boys, after all – he did love his daughter dearly. The little girl had never known anything other than Under The Mountain, something Demetria was hoping to rectify.

“You are quiet,” Eris noted as his wife silently continued her meal. The comment caused her to look up from her plate.

“Am I not always?”

He shook his head. “Not this quiet.”

“I am not overly familiar with the Autumn Court.” Demetria chose her words carefully, as always. She knew that risking Eris’s wrath was not wise, and her husband was known for his hot temper.

“We can visit your cousin,” Eris suggested, but Demetria shook her head. Although she did eventually want to visit Kallias in the Winter Court, she did not want to disrupt their child. There had already been enough disturbance in the young girl’s life with uprooting her and moving her to the Autumn Court.

“I just want Holly to settle in first.”

Eris nodded. “Of course.”

Demetria continued to eat as her husband watched. His attention was a little unnerving to her. Typically, Eris did not pay her attention unless he wanted something. He clasped her hand in his as she finished her food.

“You’re being unusually affectionate,” Demetria remarked, causing him to press a kiss to the pale skin of her cheek.

“I care for you.”

She frowned slightly. It was perhaps the most emotionally based thing Eris had ever said to her. He had made no secret of the fact that their marriage was a loveless one, yet now he claimed that he cared for her? Perhaps he had changed Under The Mountain. Perhaps they all had.

“You have an odd way of showing it.”

“Come.” Eris gestured, and Demetria rose gracefully. “You need sleep.”

Her gaze was suspicious. “Why are you being so kind?”

“Is that not allowed?” he asked, the hint of a smile curving the corners of his lips.

“Your kindness is rare and your cruelty is common.” Her words were no less firm for their softness. Eris was not a man prone to displays of gentleness. He treated Demetria with respect, but little more than that. She was the mother of his child and hopefully, his eventual heir.

“Go to bed.” It was not a question, but a command. “I will join you soon.”

* * *

Roksana ran her fingers through her hair absentmindedly as she looked out over the clouds. Everything that had happened with Amarantha had been draining on all of the Courts, and she was glad that her brother was returning, it was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She sighed heavily as she paced back and forth by the window, playing with her hands. She looked up as the large door that lead into the foyer swung open, and Thesan stepped through with a grin plastered to his face, though she could see the tiredness behind his eyes.

Sana didn’t wait a moment before she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pulling him close. “You’re alright. I was so worried.” 

“Roksana.” Thesan smiled against her hair as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, feeling a wave of warmth and calmness flood through him as her magic washed over him. “How have things been here?”

Sana drew back from their embrace, linking her arm through his and leading him towards his room. She could feel that he needed rest, even if he didn’t want to admit it to her. “As well as can be expected. We suffered minimally compared to other Courts.” 

“I suppose that’s good.” Thesan smiled tightly, looking about the place. It was quiet, and he had no doubts Roksana had warned their residents to steer clear of him for the moment, which he was thankful for.

Sana opened the door to his room, touching his arm lightly as he walked in. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” He smiled, kissing the back of her hand.

Sana smiled at the gesture, gripping his hand tightly in her own. “You should rest.” 

“I will.” He assured her with a chuckle. He had definitely missed his younger sister mothering him.

“If you need help sleeping, let me know.” She reminded him, although they both knew he didn’t need a reminder of her magic. It had been constantly surrounding him from the moment he had walked through the doors. It was a like a warm hug after everything that had occurred.

He nodded before raking a hand through his hair. “I will.”

* * *

Demetria had many beautiful dresses. One of the benefits of being wife to the man who would one day be High Lord of the Autumn Court. It helped to have something to do to occupy herself, a distraction from the horrors she’d witnessed Under The Mountain. Being in the Autumn Court wouldn’t take away those memories, particularly not the brutal death of her father.

Little Holly sat on the bed, watching her mother with wide blue eyes. They were the one feature she had inherited from Demetria – her red hair and freckled complexion were far more reminiscent of Eris.

Eris stalked in, and Demetria could tell her husband was in a temper. She did not know what had roused his ire this time, but his anger made her cautious. He was not averse to taking his fury out on her, as she had discovered early on in their marriage. A quiet girl by nature, Demetria had taken him raising a hand to her in silence.

“What’s wrong? You are in a mood.”

“I am fine.” Eris looked to their daughter, who had become alert at her father’s approach. “How is Holly?”

The child beamed. “I’m good!”

“Are you enjoying it here?” he asked, smiling when she nodded vehemently. “Good.”

“Hopefully her father’s behaviour will improve now.” The words left Demetria’s mouth before she could stop them, and she immediately wished them unsaid. It was true that Eris had been callous Under The Mountain, and she hoped being back in the Autumn Court was enough to cool his temper. However the Autumn Court was capricious at best, as Demetria was quickly learning.

“Excuse me?” Eris got to his feet, walking over to his wife as she bit her lip and remained silent. He towered over her, watching as she shrank away under his heated gaze. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Holly, sensing the growing tension between her parents, leaped off the bed and scurried out of the room. Demetria was heartbroken that even at such a young age, Holly had witnessed her father strike her mother. The little girl often hid or ran away when Eris lost his temper. He would make it up to her with sweets, but he never made it up to Demetria.

“Only that you could be very unkind,” she said quietly.

“Unkind?” Eris growled, and she knew that she had said the wrong thing again. He struck her across the face, causing her head to snap to the side. “I protected you Under The Mountain. You should be more grateful.”

“I am grateful,” Demetria said softly, her fingers rising to her throbbing cheek.

Eris’s amber eyes burned. “Then act it.”

Demetria nodded mutely, sitting on the bed and tugging her knees to her chest. What had she expected? That returning to the Autumn Court would mean her husband’s violence to her may lessen? Sometimes, she felt just as naïve as she had been when she had first married Eris. After a few moments he composed himself, casting his gaze to where she had begun neatly assembling her dresses.

“You are settling in well.”

“What makes you say that?” Demetria’s small frame was tense. She knew that saying the wrong thing could lead to another blow-up.

“You seem happy to be here.”

“I suppose so.” Demetria mulled it over, before voicing her thoughts. Eris’s claims of protection were not untrue, however he had not been her sole saviour. “You were not the only one who protected me there.”

Eris scoffed. “Who else supposedly protected you?”

“My father. My cousin.” Kallias had done everything in his power to keep Demetria from being harmed, as had her father. However whilst they had kept her safe from Amarantha, neither of them had been able to protect her from her husband’s wrath.

“Hardly.”

Demetria was not quick to anger. Hers was a slower sort of fury, one that rose cold and icy. Her hands clenched into fists at Eris’s dismissal. Her father had died attempting to rebel against Amarantha, a noble cause if any.

“Don’t insult my father.”

“He did little to protect you.” Eris’s voice was mocking, as though challenging her to deny it. “He almost had you killed.”

Demetria lifted her chin, eyes narrowing. “My father is braver than you could ever be.”

Eris snarled in anger and Demetria tensed, bracing herself for another slap. The words that followed surely felt as though they hit her just as hard as Eris.

“He got himself killed because he was too proud to keep his mouth shut.”

She shook her head vigorously. “You’re a coward.”

Eris’s jaw clenched and he hit her again. Demetria could not help the tears the welled in her eyes and she sniffed, wiping them away. She hated the way he spoke of her father, when all he had tried to do had been protect her. He had died a noble man, which was more than Eris could say.

“I will not have you speak to me like that,” he hissed.

“I’m sorry for disrespecting you,” she murmured.

Eris appeared pleased by her subservience. How quickly she fell back into the role of the timid little wife. After the incident involving Morrigan, he had wanted a bride with less spirit, a bride he knew would be pure. Demetria had been innocent and obedient when she had married Eris. Her innocence was long gone now, but her obedience still remained…for now.

“Good.”

* * *

“Thesan. Sana.” Sana looked up from her food as Alfonso walked into the hall. She smiled as he walked straight to Thesan, kissing his lover’s cheek before sitting down beside him. He had been a great help to her while Thesan had been absent, and she was glad to see the two of them reunited.

“How are you, my love?” Thesan questioned as Alfonso began eating, his wings tucked in neatly behind him.

“I am well.” He smiled, resting a hand over Thesan’s. “How are you adjusting?”

“Well enough.” Thesan sighed, reaching for his cup of wine and taking a long sip. “Any exciting news while I was absent?”

Alfonso shook his head as he reached for his cutlery, eager to dig into the food in front of him. “None.” 

“Well, things were eventful there.” Thesan explained, pushing the food around his plate. He already knew his sister would be looking over him with concern, not that she needed to. ”The other courts are not doing too well, at least from what I hear.”

“Especially the Winter Court.” It had been a tough time for all of the Courts, but they had not suffered equally. Roksana considered herself lucky that the Dawn Court had lost very few people, and none of them were children.

Thesan nodded. He had heard of what had happened, and it had worried him that his Court was going to suffer the same fate. “They lost a fair few children.”

“Twelve of them.” Alfonso shifted in his chair, his wings ruffling. “We could not aid them. Not without risking ourselves.” 

“They’ve at least made an alliance for themselves.” Thesan noted, having heard Eris marrying Demetria in order for the two Court’s to secure an alliance between themselves. It was a smart move, but one that was not necessary for the Dawn Court. They had always managed to remain as neutral as possible, and that was how they wish to keep it. “Fortunately I don’t have to marry anyone off, my natural charm alone can achieve that. Amarantha is gone now, in any case.”

Sana frowned at the mention of her name. “We need not speak her name again.” 

“We need not fear a name.” Thesan reminded her as he pushed his plate from in front of him, having had enough of a meal for the day.

“I do not fear her name. It is a reminder of what we have lost.” Sana explained to him, finishing her wine and glancing over at Alfonso. “I do not wish her darkness to spread even in death.”

“We need to repair the damage she caused here.” Alfonso remarked, although Thesan and Sana both knew he was referring to any damage that she had inflicted on his lover emotionally.

Sana smiled at the two of them as she got to her feet, walking around kissing the top of both of their heads, letting the warmth of her magic flow over them. “I have business to attend to. Enjoy your time together.”

“Very well.” Thesan smiled, watching as she walked out.

Alfonso waited until she was out of the room before turning to Thesan. “She did well:” 

Thesan nodded, feeling a swell of pride rush through him. “I would believe that.”


	2. Celebration

**Warnings: sex scene**

The celebrations for the end of Amarantha’s reign took place in the Summer Court. Although Demetria was not overly pleased about having to leave the Autumn Court so soon, she knew that as Eris’s wife, her presence at the event was required. Eris had chosen her dress for the occasion – a glittery silver one with a low V neck. Demetria wore it without complaint.

It had been delightful to see her cousin Kallias again, as well as his lover Viviane. She had seen some of them Under The Mountain, yet had missed their presence when she had been forced to accompany Eris and his family back to the Autumn Court. In her husband’s territory, there was no one who would protect her.

“You have a bruise,” Kallias remarked, causing Demetria to avert her gaze. “Eris?”

She nodded slowly, too ashamed to verbally admit the truth. Her father had tried to spare her Eris’s wrath, but he was dead now. Kallias was a young High Lord, and he did not have the power or authority to prevent Eris harming her. Uncomfortable with the topic of conversation, Demetria set off to the drinks table and picked up a wine.

“Good evening.” The man who spoke to Demetria was very tall and muscular, with dark hair and hazel eyes. It was his wings that caught her attention, marking him out as Illyrian.

“Hello there.”

His eyes raked up and down her form. “Your dress is quite lovely.”

“Thank you. My husband chose it for me.” Demetria hoped her words would get her point across – that she was married, and not interested in flattery or flirtation.

The Illyrian arched an eyebrow. “Who is your husband?”

“Eris Vanserra,” she replied. She wondered who this man was. He was clearly a member of the Night Court, and likely high-ranking if he was attending the celebration with Rhysand’s entourage. Her answer didn’t seem to deter him though, for he continued his attempts to flatter her.

“He is a fool to leave such a beautiful woman all alone.”

Demetria tensed, uncertain what he meant. “Why should I not be alone?”

“Another man may wish to steal your heart.” He winked, and she refrained from rolling her eyes at the remark.

She lifted her chin. “My heart is not so easily stolen.”

“My name is Cassian.” He caught her wrist gently, bringing her hand to his lips. “And you are?”

“Demetria.” His grin made her frown. “Do I amuse you?”

Cassian shook his head. “Of course not.”

Demetria glanced at Eris, who was still involved in conversation with Tarquin. That was for the best – he would not like what he saw. Her husband was an easily jealous man, which was why she feared Cassian’s flirtatious behaviour. Yet she felt a thrill of daring, and turned back to face the Illyrian.

“What part of my dress do you like most, Cassian?”

He examined her again, the intensity making her blush. “It brings out your eyes.”

“Is it because it glitters?” she asked. However Cassian’s gaze was resting on her face, and Demetria suddenly knew precisely what he was looking at. Despite her fast healing and magic, the damn bruise hadn’t healed well enough for it to be completely unnoticeable.

“Did your husband give you that bruise?”

The sudden change in topic made her falter. “Does it matter?”

His hazel eyes were fierce. “He shouldn’t hit you.”

“No,” Demetria admitted softly, “But just because things shouldn’t be done doesn’t mean people won’t do them.”

Cassian reached out and touched her cheek gently, running his thumb over the bruise. Demetria bit her lip, shrinking from his hand. She couldn’t let him show such intimacy toward her. She knew what her husband could be like, and Cassian’s actions endangered them both.

“You shouldn’t touch me like that.”

Cassian smirked. “Do you dislike it?”

She shook her head vigorously. “My husband would be angry.”

This time when Demetria turned to look to Eris, her husband was glowering in her direction. She turned her back on Cassian and approached Eris tentatively, stomach twisting in apprehension at the fury in her husband’s bright amber eyes. She knew he would never lash out in public, but that wasn’t to say he wouldn’t in private.

“Demetria.”

“Eris,” she murmured.

“Why were you with the Illyrian bastard?” he demanded.

“He was just talking to me.” Her reply was quick and her tone defensive.

Eris scoffed. “I doubt that. He is known for bedding many.”

“I can see why.” Demetria’s eyes flicked up to meet his, feeling a sudden defiance rise up within her. “He’s very handsome.”

“Stay away from him.” Eris bared his teeth, not seeming to like his wife’s response. She wondered what it was about Cassian that had him so riled up. Then she remembered the name – Cassian was the Illyrian who had bedded Morrigan, the Night Court female that Eris had been set to marry. In a way, his actions had been a catalyst for Demetria’s eventual marriage to Eris.

She shrugged mildly. “He likes my dress.”

“You are not to go near him,” Eris hissed, gripping her arm. “Do you understand?”

“That’s not fair,” Demetria protested, attempting to tug free but knowing that her husband wouldn’t let her go until he was satisfied. His fingers tightened on her arm, and she knew he would leave more bruises on her pale skin.

“Do. You. Understand?”

“Yes.” Her voice was small, tears brimming in her eyes.

Eris released her just as quickly as he’d grabbed her. “Good.”

Wiping her eyes, Demetria stormed from the room in a swirl of glittery silver skirts. Eris’s behaviour had left her shaken. Whilst she understood what he was worried about, he did not have the right to manhandle her. Yet he had done it may a time before, and would continue to do so again.

* * *

Sana sighed happily as she looked around the room, her white and gold dress glinting under the bright lights. She was ecstatic to see so many gathered, and she could feel the thrum of happiness and relief that pulsed through the room. Her arm was linked to Thesan’s as he moved about the room, chatting to old friends as he went. She was too busy admiring the various decorations to pay much attention to mindless conversation, though she was beginning to find herself getting thirsty.

“It’s nice to see all of the courts together here.” She commented to him, pushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

Thesan nodded in agreement, resting his hand over hers as it curled around his bicep. “It is.”

“I’m going to go and get a drink. I’ll find you later.” She smiled, planting a quick kiss on his cheek before walking over to where various drinks were scattered across a table.

“Have you tried this one?” Sana looked up as she grabbed a glass, examining the man who had spoken to her. He was attractive, with striking eyes. The dark wings gave away where he was from, although her eyes were more drawn to the shadows that moved around him.

Sana raises an eyebrow, picking up a glass and examining it. “No. I haven’t. Is it sweet?” 

He shook his head before taking a sip of his own glass. “Not really.”

“You’re with Rhysand.” It wasn’t hard to put two and two together, and she had seen Rhysand around throughout the evening. She sipped her wine before going back to examining him, a small smile reaching her lips. “My name is Roksana.” 

“I am Azriel.”

Sana offered an arm to him, finding herself intrigued and wanting to know more, though she didn’t think it a good idea to speak right next to the refreshments. Azriel took her arm, following as she led him outside, a smile gracing her features.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“You too.” Azriel smiled back, raising an eyebrow as she continued to examine him closely.

Sana lifted her hand towards her neck, gesturing the shadows curling around him. “How..?” 

“I have my gifts.” Azriel explain as he watched her. He wasn’t used to people so close, but there was a calming aura about her that he couldn’t help but feel drawn to.

“They’re...” Sana wasn’t quite sure what to say as she moved her hand through the shadows that moved over his shoulder, watching them flow around her hand. She had never seen anything like it in her years, and had only heard of those who were one with the shadows. “They’re beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” Az watched as she drew her hand back, sipping her wine and glancing out over the balcony. “You are Thesan’s sister?”

“I am.” Sana glanced over her shoulder at him, finishing her wine. Her brother and her looked similar enough, although she looked more like their father than he did, making her features slightly more angular and less soft compared to his.

“What brought you to the celebration?” Az questioned as he finished his own wine, leaning against the rail beside her.

“I thought it would be a fun evening.” She had hoped that seeing everyone enjoying themselves would allow her to feel something other than pain and sadness, and she had been correct. Even if there was a strong feeling of intoxication in the air. “Why are you here?” 

“To observe.” Az explained, shifting his wings as he felt a breeze move around them. “I know a lot about most of the people here.”

“And what do you know about me?” His comment sparked a flicker of curiosity within her, and she raised an eyebrow as she angled her body to face his.

“You took over from Thesan when he went Under The Mountain.” Azriel began. He had heard she had been in charge while her brother had been away, although something about her gentle demeanour made him uncertain as to whether she had wanted to. “You’ve sought no alliances.”

Sana shook her head. She had considered it due to the war, but she also knew that her brother was their true ruler, and if he didn’t wish to pursue alliances, then she saw no need to either. “That is Thesan’s decision.” 

“Do you interact much with the other courts?” Azriel questioned. He didn’t know a whole lot about the Dawn court, only that they managed to stay out of trouble with the other courts for the most part.

“We try to.” Sana knew that her Court were always more likely to side with the decisions made by the other solar courts, but they also managed to stay neutral in many of the dealings between the courts. She followed Azriel’s gaze when she heard him sigh, assuming that the other Illyrian was a friend of his. “What is it?” 

“Cassian is flirting with the Winter girl. Which is not smart, considering her husband is cruel and easily jealous.” Azriel shook his head, with no doubt in mind that Rhys would have some stern words with Cassian later.

“She deserves better than that brute. I can feel her unease from here.” Sana sighed heavily. She had turned out most of the emotions that were moving throughout the room, but the strong feeling of discomfort coming from Demetria was hard to ignore. She turned back to Azriel as the two of them moved inside again. “Were you Under the Mountain?” 

Azriel shook his head. “No. I was in the Night Court.”

“I have heard your Court is a cruel place.” Sana remarked. She had never been to the Night Court before, but the rumours of the cruelty and depravity that occurred there were known throughout the different courts.

“Many courts are.” Azriel knew that their court could be cruel, but the others were cruel in their own different ways.

“I’d like to think we are an exception.” Sana smiled.

* * *

Demetria’s pale blonde hair shimmered as she brushed it out so that it fell down her back in a sleek curtain. The door opened and Demetria set the brush down as Eris crossed over to her. He didn’t seem to be angry about Cassian approaching her the other night anymore. She recognised the look in his eyes as he looked her over. She knew what he wanted from her.

“Good evening.”

“Eris,” she murmured.

Her husband crossed over to her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. Demetria responded with slight reluctance. She knew that Eris wanted to have her because of his jealousy, because he suspected another man desired what was his. Eris pulled her close against him and picked her up, setting her down on the bed and peppering kisses down her neck.

Demetria let her head fall back, moaning softly. Perhaps she disliked her husband’s behaviour, but he occasionally knew how to coax pleasure from her. She reached up and tugged Eris’s shirt over his head, running her hands down the freckled skin of his chest and making him groan.

Eris wasted little time on foreplay. He left marks on her neck and touched her breasts before undoing his pants. He ensured Demetria was pleased enough, before he focused on himself and what he wanted. He pushed her dress up to her waist. Demetria watched him, biting at her lip as Eris crawled on top of her and slid inside her.

Eris gripped her hips and set a hard, fast pace. Even in the early days of their marriage, he had not been overly gentle with her. He was usually more focused on himself. High Fae did not conceive easily, but Demetria had been very fertile, judging by how Holly had been born less than fifty years into their marriage. Eris had wanted to conceive a son and heir Under The Mountain, considering all that was happening, but he had gotten Holly instead.

Demetria wrapped her legs around Eris’s waist as he continued to thrust. She raked her nails down his back, hard enough to draw blood. Eris gave a low groan, burying his face in Demetria’s neck as he moved deeper inside her. She rocked her hips against him. His hands were on her breasts again, groping at her hard enough to make her shift uncomfortably.

Despite Eris’s roughness, Demetria felt a low heat rising within her, and her moans intensified in volume. She didn’t always reach her climax, but when she did it was a wonderful feeling. The tingling heat grew stronger, and Demetria gripped Eris’s shoulders hard.

“Eris…” she gasped.

Her husband gave a few more deep thrusts that made her cry out in pleasure, before he reached his own climax with a grunt. After a few moments he rolled off her, their shallow breathing the only sound in the room.

Demetria pulled down her dress, rolling over and examining the finger-shaped bruises, only just starting to yellow, on her arms. She was the object of Eris’s wrath and lust, and she hated that he was just as prone to striking her as he was to touching her. She remembered the gentleness of Cassian’s fingers on her cheek – and immediately wished she could forget.

* * *

“Stop that.” Azriel sighed heavily as he looked over to Cassian, who had been pacing for close to an hour.

Cassian paused for a moment, shooting a scowl in his friends direction before going back to his pacing. “No.”

“What’s the problem?” Azriel questioned, putting down the book he had been attempting to read. Cassian shrugged his shoulders before pausing his pacing again, looking out one of the ceiling high windows that allowed them to see the entirety of Velaris. “Something is considering you’re pacing like this.”

“I’m angry at how Eris treats his wife. I’m not sure why, I just am.” Cassian snapped, sitting down beside Azriel and raking a hand through his hair. He wasn’t sure why he was so enraged with how Eris was treating her, especially because he doubted she was the only woman to receive that treatment, but he couldn’t seem to get the thought out of his mind.

The comment piqued Azriel’s curiosity. He knew of Eris’s temper, but he did not think the man lowly enough to abuse his wife. “What do you mean?”

“She had bruises.” Cassian informed him, the thought of it making his blood begin to boil again.

Azriel sighed heavily as he looked over his friend. “You barely know her, and it is bothering you a lot.”

“He shouldn’t treat her like that.” Cassian growled, getting back to his feet.

“I agree with you.” Azriel nodded, a thought crossing his mind as to why Cassian would be so worked up about the whole situation. “Is she... your mate? You’re very caught up on her, and I doubt it’s just because you think she’s pretty.”

Cassian clenches his jaw before turning back on his friend, determined to steer the conversation away from the topic Azriel was insisting on. “Who was the woman you were speaking with last night? You don’t normally let them get that close.”

“Her name is Roksana. But why are you turning this on me?” Azriel was growing more suspicious of Cassian’s feelings due to the change in subject, not that he minded discussing Roksana. He had enjoyed her company the night before, and had found her to be quite pleasant.

“Why did you let her get so close?” Cassian pressed, having noticed just how close the two had gotten. Usually the shadows surrounding him weren’t accepting of others, but she had been an exception to that. “She was touching your shadows. It’s unusual.”

“She was sweet.” Azriel frowned, not liking the direction that Cassian was taking the conversation. “Are you going to flirt with her next?”

Cassian shook his head, a grin forming on his face. “Hm. I do not think she is interested in me.”

Azriel smirked, seeing an opening to get under Cassian’s skin again. “It doesn’t seem like Demetria is either.”


End file.
